This invention relates to air bellow devices used with strut members of automobiles to adjust the vehicle height relative to the wheels or axles. The improvement device has end plates with double O-rings and improved fastening locations to strengthen the overall bellows structure.
Current air bellows devices for use with automobiles use only a single O-ring to seal the gap between the strut shaft and the opening in the air bellows end plates. In addition, there are at most three threaded fastening locations to mount the end plates to the bellows element. Both of these features of current art devices present a weak structure relative to the air pressure often created within the air bellows device. This condition causes premature failure of the air bellows system as the constant air pressure changes result in O-ring failure or end plate separation from the bellows device.
As can be seen, there is a need for an end plate structure that resists failure during use under variable air pressure conditions.
One object of the present invention is improved sealing of the gap between an automobile strut shaft and the opening in the end plates of an air bellows device. Another object is strengthened attachment of the end plates to the air bellows element.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following drawings, description and claims.